1 soeur de perdue, 5 de retrouvées
by Draya Felton
Summary: Dur de résumé! histoire avec Drago, sa soeur, Harry... Allez lire! FINI!Chap. unique!


Fic Harry Potter : **Une sœur de perdue, 5 de retrouvées ! **

Auteur : Ma foi, c'est moi-même : Draya Felton, pour vous servir.

Couples : Harry Potter X Draïsta Malfoy ; Ron Weasley X Hermione Granger ; Ginny Weasley X Drago Malfoy.

Precision:

Harry, Drago, Hermione et Ron ont 16 ans. Draïsta et Ginny en ont 15.

Hermione et Ron sont ensemble depuis le dernier été.

Draï = Draïsta et Dray = Drago

Bam !

-Ma parole Draïsta, fais un peu gaffe !

-Désolée Drago, mais je vois rien ! Répondit Draïsta en s'accrochant au bras de Drago.

-bon reste bien derrière moi. Si jamais Père nous attrape avant qu'on ait eu le temps de partir, je peux te dire que ça va être notre fête !

Ils avancèrent encore dans le grand couloir sombre avant de sortir finalement dans le hall.

Drago fit passer Draïsta en première.

-Vite ! Attend ! Ecoute ! Tu entends ? Demanda Drago en se retournant.

-C'est le bruit des chaussures de Père ! Répondit Draïsta en regardant avec effroi derrière elle.

-Vite ! Pars ! S'exclama Drago en poussant sa sœur dehors. Va chez Mélanie. Père ne te cherchera pas là-bas !

-Et toi Dray ? Viens avec moi !

-Non ! Sinon il nous rattrapera ! Allez, pars !

-Je t'aime Grand Frère !

-Moi aussi petite sœur. Répondit Drago tandis que Draïsta partait en courant vers la nuit noire.

Soudain, une main surgit de l'obscurité et attrapa Drago par le bras.

-Où est Draïsta ?

-Je ne sais pas Père.

-Ne me mens pas Drago ! Je t'ordonne de me dire où est partie ta sœur !

-Je n'en sais rien père. Répondit Drago tout en grimaçant à cause de la pression qu'exerçait Lucius sur son bras.

-très bien ! Puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer, tu en paieras le prix ! Répondit Lucius tout en emmenant son fils dans une pièce noire où il le laissa.

Drago se releva en sursaut sur son lit, dans le dortoir des serpentards. Il suait à grosse goutte.

-Draïsta... Murmura t-il tandis qu'il pensait à sa petite sœur.

Il se leva et regarda l'horloge qui était dans sa chambre : 1h00 du matin.

Il alla dans son armoire et prit une petite fiole qu'il but. Puis il alla se recoucher en essayant d'oublier le cauchemar qu'il venait d'avoir.

Le lendemain il se réveilla un peu en retard mais en ayant bien dormi. Il se lava, s'habilla, prit ses livres et partit dans la grande salle où il prit un rapide petit déjeuner avant d'arriver devant la cabane d'Hagrid.

-Ca va Drago ? Dit Goyle en guise de bonjour.

-Pourquoi ça irait pas ? Répondit Drago d'un air mauvais.

-Je pensais...

-Non ! je t'arrête tout de suite. Penser est un exercice beaucoup trop difficile pour toi ! Alors tais-toi !

Soudain, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent avec quelques autres gryffondor.

-Tiens, tiens ! Potter, son poteau et son dico ! Dit Drago assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

-La ferme Malfoy ! Répliqua Harry en passant devant lui pour aller se placer à l'avant.

Drago rigola ainsi que quelques autres Serpentards.

-Ou lala ! Attention, Potter va se fâcher ! Répondit Drago tandis qu'il fessait semblant de trembler.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au collège, Drago cherchait toujours Harry et Harry répondait toujours.

-Ca résume très bien l'état dans lequel tu étais la première fois qu'on est allé dans la forêt interdite.

Drago sortit sa baguette mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lancer un sort, Harry lança un « expelliarmus » qui le désarma. Drago le regarda d'un air noir avant d'aller chercher sa baguette par terre tandis que les gryffondors riaient.

Le cours se passa normalement même si Drago et ses sous-fifres fessaient des remarques désagréables toutes les minutes.

Les deux classes se rendirent ensuite au cour de potion tenu par le professeur Rogue.

Harry s'installa le plus près possible de Drago et fit des tonnes de remarques sur le cours, assez fort pour que Drago l'entendent mais assez bas pour que Rogue ne l'entende pas.

-Tu vas arrêter Potter ! S'exclama au bout d'un moment Drago tout en prenant garde à ne pas gâcher sa potion qui était déjà à moitié ratée.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Harry d'une voix innocente.

-Tu sais très bien ce que tu fais ! Alors la ferme !

-Tu te l'ai pas fermer pendant le cour d'Hagrid alors pourquoi je me la fermerais maintenant ? Demanda Harry en reprenant son sérieux

Drago n'attendit plus et balança sa potion sur Harry qui réussit à l'éviter et en représailles, il lui envoya des yeux de crapauds à la figure.

-Stop ! S'écria le professeur Rogue tout en regardant les deux jeunes hommes. Potter ramassez immédiatement ce que vous avez fait tomber et vous aussi, Malfoy ! J'enlève 10 points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor et vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cour.

Harry et Drago ne répondirent rien et se mirent à ramasser la potion et les yeux de crapaud.

A la fin du cour, il se rejoignirent près du bureau de Rogue.

-Explication. Dit ce dernier d'une voix sèche.

-Potter me cherchait et il m'a trouver. Répondit Drago sans attendre.

-Pas besoin de te chercher, je sais toujours où tu es ! Répliqua Harry entre ses dents.

Drago jeta un regard noir à Harry qui sourit.

-Ca suffit vous deux ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, puisque c'est vous qui avez commencé M. Potter et vous aurez chacun une retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui. Répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en cœur.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce et avancèrent tous deux dans le même couloir jusqu'à ce que Drago plaque Harry contre le mur.

-Tu devrais arrêtait de me chercher Potter ! Parce que un de ces jours je te ferais la peau ! Dit Drago d'un air menaçant.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Malfoy, je ne te cherche plus, je sais toujours où tu es ! Répliqua Harry d'une voix tout aussi menaçante.

-Tu joue avec le feu...

-Toi aussi mais la différence entre toi et moi c'est que j'ai des amis pour m'aider et pas toi !

Drago garda le silence. Il relâcha Harry qui le regarda partir d'un air ébahi.

Pov Drago

Potter, quel imbécile ! Toujours à me chercher ! Il connaît pas le ¼ de ma vie et il se permet de me juger. Des amis...pfff... quelle idiotie ! Comme si ça servait à quelque chose. Draïsta avait des amies. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'elle à pu s'enfuir et trouver un endroit où aller. Peut –être que si j'avais des amis... Non ! Dès que père sortira de prison, il vérifiera ce que j'ai fait. Et puis, il la retrouvée après... Je dois rester le Drago Malfoy que tout le monde connaît sinon, je mourrais.

Il se rendit dans la grande salle où il mangea en silence.

Fin Pov Drago

-Alors ? Demanda Ron en voyant Harry s'asseoir.

-Retenu jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Répondit Harry d'un air morne.

-Tu as de la chance que ce ne soit pas plus grave. Sermonna Hermione. Tu devrais arrêter de chercher Malfoy.

-S'il ne m'avez pas chercher durant le cour de Hagrid je ne l'aurais pas chercher en cour de Potion ! Répliqua Harry mais soudain, un hibou entra dans la salle.

-C'est bizarre, d'habitude le courrier vient le matin, pas à midi. Dit Ron en regardant l'oiseau se diriger vers la table des serpentard.

Il était plus grand que les hiboux normaux et noir et blanc. Il s'arrêta devant Drago qui prit la lettre.

_Cher Dray,_

Comment vas-tu ? Des Aurors m'ont libérée de l'endroit où père m'avait enfermée 

_hier. Je me rendrais à Pré-au-lard ce week-end. Essaye de venir me rejoindre._

_Je t'aime,_

_Affectueusement, Draïsta._

Drago regarda la lettre en souriant. Enfin, sa sœur était hors de danger. Il se leva et sorti en vitesse de la grande salle sous l'œil étonné des élèves et professeurs.

Arrivé au dortoir, il prit un parchemin et une plume.

_Cher Draï,_

_Je suis tellement heureux que tu aille bien. Normalement, il n'y a pas de sortie pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end mais je me débrouillerais pour être là. _

_Fais bien attention à toi, _

_Je t'aime aussi,_

_Drago._

Il se rendit ensuite à la volière et envoya le hibou noir et blanc porter la réponse.

Deux jours plus tard, le samedi, Drago prit son balai et sortit discrètement de l'école. Il se rendit à pré-au-lard tandis que la pluie le dissimulait.

Il arriva à pré-au-lard trempé. A cause de la pluie, il n'y avait pas un chat et il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Il marcha jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où il s'assit à une table au fond et attendit. Les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient regardé entrer avec un œil suspect.

Soudain, une autre jeune fille arriva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se précipita sur Drago qui s'était levé en la voyant et la serra dans ses bras.

-Oh ! Dray ! Ca fessait tellement longtemps ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

-10 ans, Draï ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi quand j'ai appris que père t'avais attrapée.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur et puis père me fessait très peur.

-Il me disait que je devais lui obéir sinon il te tuerait. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Je suis désolé Dray. C'est de ma faute. Quand je suis arrivée chez Mélanie, j'ai voulue t'appeler alors je t'ai envoyer Prince, et puis Père l'a suivit quand il est revenu chez Mélanie.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

-Non, mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de m'enfuir il me battait et il disait qu'il te battait aussi pour me punir. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Il te battait aussi ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne me battait presque jamais. Répondit Drago.

Mais c'était faux. Lucius l'avait battu presque tout les jours après que Draïsta se soit enfuie. Ensuite, il lui arrivait souvent d'être privé de nourriture, fouetté et même d'être enfermé sans raison particulière.

Ils parlèrent tous deux longtemps et Draïsta annonça à son grand frère qu'elle allait entrer à Poudlard.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Dumbledore était là quand ils m'ont libéré. Il me connaissait et il m'a dit que si je le souhaiter, je pourrais aller vivre avec lui le temps que je sache ce que je vais faire et puis il m'a demander si je voulais aller à Poudlard, pour être plus souvent avec toi et aussi pour que je puisse avoir des études. Je n'ai que 15 ans alors je peux encore rattraper mon retard surtout que père m'avait déjà donné quelque base.

-Oui mais tu as loupée 4 ans, Draï !

-Justement, je ne veux pas en louper plus ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ?? On pourrait enfin être réuni !

-Bon sang, Draïsta ! Tu ne comprend donc pas que Père ne sera pas toujours enfermé et qu'il sortira d'une manière ou d'une autre et il te punira pour être venu à Poudlard !

-Dumbledore nous protégera, Dray !

-Ce vieux fou ne fera jamais rien pour nous !

-Ce n'est pas un vieux fou ! Il m'aide depuis une semaine ! J'ai confiance en lui presque autant qu'en toi !

-Fais ce que tu veux, après tout tu es grande maintenant. Mais je suis contre !

-Dray...

-Il faut que j'y aille, petite sœur. Fais bien attention à toi. Dit Drago en se levant.

-Ok, grand frère ! A lundi.

-Lundi?

-C'est lundi que j'entre au collège. Répondit Draïsta en souriant.

Drago la regarda un instant puis dit :

-Alors à Lundi petite sœur. Et si tu as un problème, tu n'auras qu'a m'envoyer Prince.

-D'accord.

Drago embrassa sa petite sœur sur les deux joues puis sortit du bar. Il revint à Poudlard une demi-heure après, rayonnant. Il croisa Harry sur le chemin.

-Alors Malfoy, t'a des trous de mémoire ? Dit Harry en le regardant.

Drago réfléchit puis se souvint des retenues. Sans même répondre à Harry, il se rendit dans le bureau de Rogue.

-M Malfoy, j'espère que vous avez de bonnes explications à me fournir.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, Répondit Drago, mais j'ai oublié.

Rogue le regarda un instant.

-Où étiez-vous ? Demanda t-il.

Drago ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait l'habitude de mentir pour sauver sa peau mais là, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

-Je me promenais. Répondit-il en sachant pertinemment que ça ne conviendrait pas à Rogue.

-Dois-je vous rappeler, M Malfoy, que je sais exactement quand vous mentez et quand vous me dite la vérité.

Drago en avait assez de cet interrogatoire.

-Je ne pensais plus à la retenue alors j'ai fait autre chose. Je viendrais demain pour rattraper la retenue d'aujourd'hui si vous voulez.

-Très bien, vous viendrez demain, ainsi que lundi et mardi.

-Très bien. Répondit Drago en sortant de la pièce. Même s'il avait des retenues en plus, ça lui était égal.

Le lundi d'après, au petit déjeuner, tandis que tout les élèves mangeait bruyamment, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour une annonce. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle.

-Chers élèves, je vous annonce qu'une nouvelle élève va être répartie et qu'elle entrera directement en 5eme année.

Draïsta entra alors dans la salle sous l'œil curieux des élèves. Le professeur Mc Gonagall la fit asseoir sur un banc et lui plaça un chapeau sur la tête.

-hum... Choix difficile, mais je dirais... Gryffondor ! Dit le Chapeau Magique.

Les Gryffondor applaudirent avec vivacité tandis que Drago quittait la grande salle d'un pas vif sous l'œil étonné de ses comparses.

-Salut ! Dit Draïsta en s'asseyant à la table.

Les questions fusèrent autour d'elle.

-Comment ça se fait que t'arrives que maintenant ? Demanda Seamus Finnigan.

-Tu t'appelle comment ? Demanda Ginny Weasley.

-T'as quel âge ?

-Je m'appelle Draïsta et j'ai 14 ans.

Puis, en voyant Harry, elle se dirigea vers lui.

-salut ! T'es Harry Potter ? Demanda t-elle.

Harry rigola en voyant la franchise de la gamine puis lui répondit :

-Oui c'est moi. Et toi tu es Draïsta c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Lui c'est Ron Weasley, Poursuivit Harry, et elle, c'est Hermione Granger.

-Enchantée. Dit Draïsta en même temps que Ron et Hermione.

Draïsta s'incorporait bien chez les gryffondor et personne n'avait songé à lui demander son nom de famille.

En cour de potion, Rogue la regarda avec des yeux ronds quand il vit son nom sur la feuille, tout comme la moitié des autres professeurs.

Elle constata durant la journée que les serpentards avait une très mauvaise réputation chez les autres maisons. Le soir, elle vit sont frère sortir de table un peu avant les autres élèves. Elle lâcha donc son dîner et le suivit tandis que sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

Draïsta rattrapa son frère dans un des couloirs.

-Dray, attends-moi !

-Ecoute, Draïsta, j'ai pas envi de parler. Répondit Drago sans même se retourner.

-Mais, Dray, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Draïsta en lui attrapant le bras et en se mettant devant lui.

-Ce qu'il y a ?! C'est pourtant simple ! Je n'étais déjà pas d'accord que tu viennes ici mais en plus tu as atterrit chez les gryffondor !

-Et alors ? Demanda Draïsta en ne voyant pas où son frère voulait en venir.

-Les gryffondor détestent les serpentard et vice-versa et dès qu'il sauront ton nom de famille, ils te rejèteront ! Et quand Père l'apprendra.... Tu peux être sûr qu'il nous le fera payer !!!

-Père est à Azkaban ! Et il est surveiller par des aurors ! Il ne va pas sortir ! Et même si les serpentard et les gryffondor se détestent, ce n'est pas pour ça que moi, je vais te détester ! Et je pense que mes amis ne s'arrêteront pas à mon nom de famille !

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois, mais c'est loin d'être comme ça ! Ils vont t'associer à moi et ta vie sera un enfer !

-Dray, je suis comme toi, s'ils m'associent avec toi, ils auront raison !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! La réputation que j'ai ici ce n'est pas celle que tu peux penser ! Tout le monde me déteste !

-Alors montre leur le vrai Drago, celui que je connais comme mon grand frère.

-Je ne peux pas... Répondit Drago en détournant le regard.

-Pourquoi ??? Demanda Draïsta en plantant son regard dans celui de son grand frère. C'est Père, hein ? Evidement ! Tu en as encore peur, même s'il est derrière les barreaux ! Bon sang, Dray, il ne peut plus nous faire de mal !!!

-Ca tu n'en sais rien ! Maintenant, tu as Dumbledore pour te protéger, mais moi je n'ai personne !!! Je suis seul et si Père revient, je n'aurais personne pour m'aider à le combattre !

-Tu m'auras moi !

-Il est hors de question que tu essaye de t'opposer à lui ! J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois, alors je ne veux pas recommencer ! La discussion est close !

Drago tourna les talons et partit sans même un regard vers sa petite sœur qui retourna dans sa tour.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draïsta ? Demanda Ginny en voyant arriver la blonde.

-Je viens de me disputer avec mon frère. Répondit Draï en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

-A bon ? Tu as un frère ici ? Je ne savais pas. C'est qui ?

Draïsta ne répondit pas, comme plongée dans ses pensées.

-Ecoute, Draï, Dit soudain Ginny, moi j'ai 6 grands frères et même si parfois je me dispute avec quelque-uns, je sais qu'ils m'aiment tous.

-Oui mais lui, c'est une tête de mule et il cherche toujours à me protéger...

-Ron aussi est comme ça. Il supporte difficilement que j'ais des petits copains et il veut toujours m'éviter de souffrir mais j'ai besoin de mes propres expérience aussi. C'est bien que ton frère te protège, mais si tu trouve que c'est trop, parle lui et explique lui que toi aussi, tu dois vivre ta vie.

-C'est pas aussi simple, Ginny.

-Il est dans quelle maison ?

-Serpentard.

-A bon ? Tu dois pas beaucoup lui ressembler alors...

-Détrompe-toi, on se ressemble beaucoup et comme on a qu'un an de différence, on est très proche.

-Si tu le dis, après tout, c'est possible que ton frère soit l'exception des serpentard...

Draïsta rigola en même temps que Ginny. Elles montèrent ensuite dans leur dortoir.

Le match de quidditch eut lieux une semaine après et il était entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Les Gryffondor l'emportèrent 180 à 70, et Harry, bien que content du résultat, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ennemi. Alors que Harry fonçait vers le vif d'or, Drago l'avait suivit mais il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour essayer d'arriver le premier sur le vif, comme si ça lui était égal de perdre ou de gagner. Et cette impression fut renforcer par le fait que Drago ne s'était pas attarder sur le terrain à insulter Harry, il s'était directement rendu au vestiaire.

Harry sortit des vestiaires et bouscula Draïsta au passage. Il tombèrent tout deux par terre. A ce moment là, Drago sortit à son tour du vestiaire et en voyant sa petite sœur par terre, il l'aida à se relever.

-Bon sang Potter ! Tu peux pas faire un peu gaffe ! Dit Drago en regardant sa sœur pour voir si elle avait mal quelque part.

-Désolé, je l'avais pas vu. Répondit Harry. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Malfoy ? C'est une gryffondor.

-Et alors ! T'a vu comment tu l'a bousculée ! Rugit Drago en se tournant vers Harry.

-Non, t'inquiète pas Dray ! Tu vois j'ai rien du tout.

-Dray ? Demanda Ginny qui était là et qui regardait la scène en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Soudain, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione

-Draïsta, tu connais Malfoy ? Demanda Harry en regardant la petite blonde.

-On t'a rien demandé Potter ! Répondit Drago

-A toi aussi on t'as rien demander Malfoy ! Intervint Ron.

-Arrête de jouer les toutous bien fidèles, Weasley !

-Dray ! Intervint Draïsta.

-Quoi ? Ca les regarde pas !

-STOP ! Rugit Hermione. Alors maintenant on va tout reprendre depuis le début parce que là il y a l'air d'y avoir un sacré sac de nœud !

Tout le monde se tut. Ginny décida de résumer la situation, c'est à dire que Harry avait bousculé par mégarde Draïsta et que Drago l'avait défendue. Tout le monde se tourna vers Drago qui n'eut qu'un regard méprisant pour eux sauf pour Draïsta qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-Draïsta, Malfoy est ton petit ami ? Demanda Ginny d'un air interrogateur.

Draïsta éclata de rire et Drago regarda Ginny d'un air ironique.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et tant qu'on y est, je vais me marier avec Potter ! Déclara t-il.

-Dray ! Il peuvent pas savoir ! Répondit Draïsta d'un air de reproche.

-Oui et d'ailleurs ils ont pas besoin de savoir.

Il fit mine de partir mais Draïsta lui attrapa le bras et se retourna vers les autres.

-Vous voyez pas un truc bizarre chez nous deux ?

-Dis tout de suite que je suis pas normal... Bougonna Drago tandis que Draïsta lui donnait un petit coup de coude.

-Heu, t'arrive à lui parler sans lui sauter à la gorge. Commença Ron.

-Non, je veux dire, physiquement. Répondit Draï.

Hermione éclata tout d'un coup de rire. Les autres la regardèrent d'un air interrogatif.

-Vous avez tous les deux les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu acier. Répondit t-elle. Je savais pas que tu étais un grand frère aussi protecteur Malfoy. Finit-elle tandis que les autres commencèrent à regarder Draïsta et Drago avec plus d'attention.

-Je croyais que t'était fils unique, Malfoy. Dit Harry.

-C'est parce que notre Père... Commença Draïsta mais Drago l'interrompis :

-Oui, j'ai une sœur et alors, j'ai bien le droit.

Draïsta lui jeta un regard noir.

-En tout cas c'est pas parce que c'est ma sœur que vous devez l'emmerder.

-Tu nous connais bien mal pour penser ça ! Dis Ginny.

-Ah tu vois ! Fit Draïsta d'un air de triomphe.

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui jeta un regard noir à sa sœur qui l'ignora.

-On se verra plus tard, sans parasites ! Lâcha Drago avant de s'éloigner.

-Désolée. Il est pas vraiment méchant vous savez... Commença Draïsta.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! La rassura Ginny. Tu n'est pas responsable du comportement de ton frère et je suis bien placer pour dire ça ! Finit-elle en regardant Ron.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Le soir même, la conversation autour de la table des gryffondors était animée. Ginny venait de recevoir un paquet de farces et attrapes de Fred et George. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait essayer une baguette, Draïsta vit son frère sortir de la grande salle avec une lettre dans la main. Elle posa la baguette et partie à la suite de Drago tandis que Ginny la regardait.

Drago s'était arrêté à la porte pour attendre sa sœur et quand celle-ci arriva, il l'emmena plus loin pour lui parler en paix.

-Regarde ce que j'ai reçu tout à l'heure.

Il tendit à sa sœur un parchemin qu'elle lut immédiatement.

_Cher Drago,_

_Je viens de sortir par mes propres moyens d'Azkaban vu ton peu d'aide et je viens également d'apprendre que ta sœur t'aurait rejoint à Poudlard. Je t'ordonne de me l'amener au cimetière demain soir sinon tu sais ce que je te ferais. Ne t'avise pas de me désobéir,_

_Ton père,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draïsta pâlit mais rendit la lettre à Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Draï au bord des larmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Draï, je ne te laisserai pas entre ses mains. Je vais aller au rendez-vous et j'aviserais.

-Non, je sais ce que tu vas faire et j'ai pas envie ! Je veux pas te laisser à lui ! La dernière fois je t'ai abandonné, et je le regrette, même aujourd'hui encore.

-La dernière fois, c'est moi qui t'ai ordonné de me laisser. Mais j'aurais du me soumettre. Cette fois-ci, je ne ferais pas la même erreur. Il ne viendra pas te chercher ici, surtout à cause de Dumbledore.

-Alors reste ici, toi aussi !

-Non, il voudra au moins l'un de nous deux. Et je préfère que ça soit moi.

-Non ! J'ai toujours fait la petite sœur et tu m'as toujours protégé mais le prix est trop cher. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller tout seul ! Je n'ai plus 5 ans ! J'en ai 15 !

-Et je veux que tu arrive jusqu'au 30 ! Alors tu vas m'obéir !

-Tu ressemble de plus en plus à Lucius. Lâcha Draïsta.

Drago la regarda en silence.

-Tu voudrais peut-être que je te donne à lui ? Dit finalement Drago.

-Non, je voudrais que tu reste avec moi.

Drago ne répondit pas et tourna les talons en disant :

-Très bien, je reste à poudlard.

Il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité des cachots tandis que Draïsta pleurait. Lucius ne les laisserait donc jamais tranquilles ?

Elle partie dans sa salle commune où elle fut accueillie par Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny.

Elle s'assit près de Ron.

-Ca ne va pas, Draï ? Demanda Ginny en voyant les yeux rouges de son amie.

-Non, c'est rien. Répondit Draï en fixant le tapis.

-C'est Drago, c'est ça ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, il a reçut une lettre de lucius. Répondit Draï en recommençant à pleurer.

-de votre père ? Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Demanda Ron avec des yeux ronds.

Hermione donna un petit coup de coude à Ron. Draïsta ne répondit rien.

-Si tu nous expliquais, Draïsta. Demanda Harry en espérant qu'ainsi, ils arriveraient à mieux cerner le problème.

-Drago ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne mais, Lucius nous battait et nous mener la vie très dure. Un jour, il est allé trop loin et il m'a cassé le bras et 1 cote. 2 mois après, furieux, Dray avait décidé qu'on s'enfuirait. A l'époque, j'avais une amie que Lucius ne connaissait pas : Mélanie. On était arrivé dans le hall quand on avait entendu des bruits de chaussure. Dray m'a poussé dehors et m'a ordonner de m'enfuir chez Mélanie ce que j'ai fait. 2 jours plus tard, Lucius a réussit à me rattraper et il m'a enfermée pendant 10 ans dans un château qu'il avait en Bretagne et il menaçait Drago pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Drago n'avait pas le droit d'avoir d'ami, pas le droit de jouer, il ne devait jamais montrer ses sentiments... que des trucs dans le genre et à chaque fois qu'il désobéissait, il le frappait et me frappait aussi. Quand il est parti en prison, Drago ne savait pas où j'étais mais des aurors m'ont trouvée avec l'aide de Dumbledore qui m'a pris sous sa protection. Mais là, Drago à reçu une lettre de Lucius qui lui dit qu'il faut qu'il me ramène à lui mais Drago ne veut pas me faire courir de risque. Il m'a dit de rester ici mais je sais que lui, il va y aller. Il va se proposer en échange de moi, mais moi, je ne veux pas mais je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny gardèrent le silence. Il n'avait jamais imaginer que Drago et Draïsta ait eut une partie de leur vie comme ça. Harry pris Draïsta dans ses bras. Il détestait la voir pleurer. Elle était si belle et si gentille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, on va aller aider Mal...enfin Drago.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Draï. Oh merci ! Je t'adore Harry !

Harry rougit jusqu'au oreilles tandis que Ron et Hermione échangeait un regard complice.

-Mais si jamais Dray l'apprend, il va vouloir vous empêcher d'intervenir et mon frère peut être très persuasif parfois ! Reprit Draï.

-Alors on a qu'a rien lui dire. On le suivra de loin. Répondit Ginny en souriant.

-Pas question ! Tu ne viens pas ! Répliqua Ron en regardant sa petite sœur.

-Je tiens assez à Drago pour vouloir aller l'aider ! S'exclama Ginny.

Puis, réalisant ses paroles, elle se mit à rougir tandis que Ron ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson en manque d'air.

Hermione, Harry et Draï éclatèrent de rire.

-Allons Ron, ce n'est pas si grave. Dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

Elle l'embrassa. Il parut tout à coup oublier complètement les histoires de cœur de sa petite sœur.

Le soir même, ils mirent un plan au point. Draïsta voulait à tout prix venir mais Harry ne voulait pas et Ginny voulait également venir mais Ron ne voulait pas ce qui fait qu'il y eut de nombreuses contestations avant que Hermione réussisse à calmer tout le monde.

-Tout le monde vient ! Mais Draï, tu resteras toujours avec Harry et Ginny avec Ron. Dit-elle.

Ils se plièrent tous à cette décision sachant très bien que de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Durant la journée du lendemain, Drago, Harry, Draïsta, Hermione, Ginny et Ron avait du mal à suivre les cours, chacun pensant à ce qui allait arriver le soir même.

Vers 20h, Drago quitta le château discrètement. Harry prit Draïsta sur son balai tandis que Ron fessait équipe avec Hermione et que Ginny volait seule.

Drago venait d'atterrir en face de son père.

-Père... Salua t-il.

-Où est ta sœur ? Demanda Lucius d'un air mauvais.

-Elle est restée à Poudlard père. Mais je voudrais prendre sa place. Laissez-la tranquille.

Lucius avait l'air furieux. Il gifla Drago qui ne fit pas un geste pour éviter.

-Très bien mais si je n'ai pas une entière dévotion de ta part, tu pourras être sûr que je récupérerais ta sœur et que je lui ferais payer l'affront qu'elle m'a fait.

Drago se mis à genoux en face de son père en signe de sa soumission. Lucius eut un rire mauvais. En vérité, il se fichait complètement de Draïsta mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de Drago si ce dernier ne voulait pas y mettre du sien.

Soudain, 3 balais atterrirent juste derrière Drago. Celui-ci se tourna, étonné. Il regarda le petit convoi d'un air ahuris.

-Draïsta ! Vas-t'en ! Cria t-il.

-Non ! Répondit Draï. On est là pour t'aider ! Lucius nous a fait trop de mal !

-Tu ne m'appelle plus Père à présent ? Demanda Lucius d'un air mauvais.

-Vous n'avez jamais été un père, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je devrais vous appeler comme ça ! Répondit Draïsta d'un ton cinglant.

Lucius n'attendit plus et sortit sa baguette.

-Non, Père ! Cria Drago en se relevant. Lucius jeta un « Avada Kedavra » sur sa fille qui fut sauver in-extrémis par Harry qui la plaqua à terre. Drago se jeta sur son père, le plaquant à terre. Lucius ne se laissa pas faire et roula sur le côté plaçant son fils sous lui. Il se releva tout en tenant son fils.

-Ne faite plus un geste où je la tue. Dit Lucius dans un souffle.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Draïsta, qui était près de Harry.

-Non, père, pitié... Demanda Drago en essayant de se dégager.

-Si tu veux que j'épargne ta sœur, tu devras venir avec moi... dit Lucius d'un air mauvais.

-Non ! Cria Ginny en avançant.

-ne bougez pas ! S'exclama Lucius en la voyant avancer. Il pointa sa baguette sur le cou de Drago. Ginny s'arrêta en pleurant.

Soudain, un flash éblouissant retenti. Drago fut aveuglé tout comme Lucius. Ce dernier se sentit tomber, pétrifier. Drago tomba vers l'avant et sentit des mains chaudes et douces lui toucher la figure.

-Ca va, Drago ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui... Répondit Drago en retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de ses yeux. Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

-Ma petite amie est un génie ! Répondit Ron en rigolant.

-J'ai utilisé le sort du soleil... Ca aveugle quelque minute et ensuite un simple stupéfix pour ton charmant père. Répondit Hermione.

Drago se releva entouré par Draï et Ginny. Une fois qu'elle eut constater que son frère n'avait rien, Draï alla se blottir dans les bras de Harry qui s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien.

-Draïsta, lâche-le tout de suite ! Dit Drago en les regardant.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Draï d'un air innocent tandis que Ginny rigolait.

-C'est mon pire ennemi !!! Tu peux pas être avec lui !

Draï rigola puis, sur un air de défi, embrassa Harry.

-DRAÏSTA !!!! Cria Drago en se précipitant sur sa sœur. Mais Ginny le retint.

-Si elle l'aime, laisse les ensembles. Dit-elle.

-Pas question ! C'est mon ennemi ! Pas mon ami !

-Tu n'as pas d'ami. Souligna Draï en se tournant vers son frère.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir.

-Par contre, je pense que ça nous dérangerait pas de devenir tes amis. Dit Ginny en regardant Harry qui affirma d'un signe de tête.

-Et pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Demanda Drago.

-Parce qu'on a donner une chance à ta sœur et qu'on l'a pas regretter ! Dit Harry en souriant à Draï.

Drago réfléchit quelque instant. Il regarda sa sœur. Elle avait l'air heureuse avec Potter. Lui aussi avait le droit d'être heureux, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

-Heu... Commença t-il en détournant le regard. En fait, ça me dérangerait pas de... enfin... Je...

-Tu accepte ? ! S'exclama Ginny en souriant. C'est super ! Bon si on rentrait ?

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Harry reprit Draï sur son balai, (sous l'œil attentif de Drago) Hermione retourna avec Ron et Ginny et Drago parlèrent beaucoup durant le chemin. Ils avaient attaché Lucius au bout du balai de Drago.

Le lendemain, le nouveau groupe s'asseyait en riant sur la pelouse, chacune des filles dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait.

Petit mot de Draya : Salut !!!!! Alors, vous avez aimé ? Encore une de finie, et oui ! A lala ! Bon alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et puis à bientôt et ...

Drago : Au revoir !!!!

Draïsta : Prier pour qu'elle disparaisse !

Harry : Non, quand même pas.... Juste pour qu'elle ne revienne pas !

Draya : Taisez-vous !!!! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi je perd votre contrôle dès que l'histoire est finie ?

Drago : Parce que t'es pas doué !!! Eh wé !

Draïsta : Mais t'inquiète pas, t'es pas un cas désespérer...

Harry : Mais ça va pas tarder ! ** rigole **

Draya : **soupir** Bon alors oubliez pas les

--- ReViEwS **SIOUPLAIT** !!! Merci!!!!


End file.
